


Dad's Pussy

by Avopo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Birth, Boypussy, Casual Sex, Cuntboy, Cuntman, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Risk of Pregnancy, Underage Sex, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avopo/pseuds/Avopo
Summary: Our main character is a curious young boy who learns his dad has something he does not.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 371





	1. The Birds and the Bees

I was raised by my dad. He sometimes joked that my mother had run off before I was born. At least I thought he'd been joking. He was a typical man's man as far as anyone cared. A contractor that did a lot of work on fixing up old houses. Mid 30s, brown hair, blue eyes, ruggedly handsome. He never hit the gym but his work kept him in good shape. And the apple had a bit of a roll away after it dropped from the tree. I wasn't a fat kid, but I was a pretty nerdy indoorsy type. A lot of video games and anime more than outdoorsy craftsman. Hair and eyes about the same, a few facial characteristics similar, but I was a pretty small and skinny kid.  


I was of a pretty curious age. Carnal thoughts were starting to enter into my life but I was still unclear on a lot of details. I'd checked the internet a little but I was really paranoid. Even with private browsing, I didn't dare click past any age verification asking if I was 18. I thought they'd check, I guess. With that filter in place most of what I saw was pretty clinical diagrams and some thumbnails from nude beaches. So I was pretty unprepared for what I saw that day.  


I'd lost my phone and when I last remembered having it I'd put it on silent. So I used a phone finder online to ring it and went searching for the buzz. I heard a vibration buzz coming from the bathroom and figured I must have left it on the counter. The door wasn't latched shut so I just pushed it open. And I walked in on my dad on the toilet.  


Except he wasn't on the seat he was on the lid, basically naked except for the tangle of clothes around one ankle. He was half reclined, leaning back with his legs spread wide, and the buzzing was coming from between his legs, where he'd frozen with a purple vibrator stuck halfway into his vagina. I'd never seen one in person but I knew what it was. After a few probably seconds that felt like minutes I realized I was staring at it, and he was staring at me. I mumbled an apology and backed out of the room, closing the door.  


There was a sound of the sink running and a shuffling of cloth. Something rattled in the sink for a moment and the buzzing stopped. When he stepped back into the hallway he was wearing his pajama pants, and I could see one pocket was weighted down.  


"You have questions." He said, not really a question. "To get to the obvious ones first, yes, I've always had it, and no gender is not determined by genitalia. What did I miss?"  


I thought about the answers to the unasked questions. I tried to think of what was left to ask "So, Mom leaving before I was born is for serious?"  


"Yeah. While I was pregnant" He said, an old barely sustained bitterness to his voice. "And what I've said about being better off without her stands"  


I thought about what I saw and pointed to sagging pocket "What is that?"  


He was not as ready to answer that question, but he did. He pulled the toy out of his pocket, a purple rubbery dildo with a second appendage sticking out a little above a hard plastic base. He held it up a little.  


"It's a vibrator. I was masturbating. I don't think you're in a position to judge there"  


I stared at the thing a bit confused by how it worked "But why has it got two things on it?"  


He looked at it again as if it was his first time seeing it and scratched his head "Well uh, this part goes inside, and this bit stimulates the clit so it uh"  


He read the expression of confusion on my face and sighed. Then he looked around like he was making sure nobody had moved into the house with us when he wasn't paying attention.  


"If you want to know more about it, I'll show you. But no telling your friends. If you slip and let on any new insight on how a vagina works, you saw it on the internet."  


I just nodded. I was going to get to see it properly, a real pussy, up close. I felt my pants going tighter as my body took control of my brain.  


He nodded back slowly and seriously and walked toward his room and sat down on his bed bed. I followed him in and closed the door when he gestured at it. Once that was done he took a deep breath and pulled his pants off. Totally naked now he still looked like a manly man, well formed muscles, abs that showed a little, short hair. He was clean shaven, though I'd seen him wear a beard before. It looked like he shaved down there too, and I could clearly see the cleft of his slit. I moved closer to the bed to get a better look. He spread his legs a bit more and the lips of his pussy spread apart. I got down on my knees to see better. He leaned back a little more and used his fingers to spread it a little wider.  


I was half listening as he pointed out the anatomy, inner labia, urethra, clitoris. Mostly I just stared. I could feel my dick getting uncomfortablly hard. I did notice some thick clear liquid appearing in the vaginal opening, and the clit was standing out a bit.  


"Is it getting wetter? What does the clit do?" I asked  


"Yeah…" He sounded a little out of breath."It gets wetter with arousal and direct stimulation. The clit is really sensitive, fuck I can feel you breathing on it."

"Sorry" I backed up a bit, I hadn't realized that I had been leaning to where I was just a few inches away. "So the second arm thing is for that?"  


"It's the uh 'fun button' it vibrates against it" He rubbed a finger tip against it and twitched like he didn't expect it to be as sensitive as it was. Even a little further back I could see him immediately get visibly wetter, it was almost dripping now. "If you want to pleasure a pus- vagina right, you want to focus on the clit, rubbing, licking, sucking. But not just the clit, licking and kissing around the pussy, along the lips, slip a couple fingers inside, find the G spot…"

He was running his fingers along his slit, sliding down the wet length of it, teasing the clit a little, back down again, sliding his middle fingers inside, pressing against the front from inside. I was watching in rapt fascination, as he slowed to a stop. It didn't look like much work but he was breathing pretty heavy.  


"Do you want to try it?" He asked quietly.  


The words hit me hard in the chest "Really?"  


"Yes. If you can keep quiet about it"  


I half nodded my head off. And after a final hesitation he rested his hands on the bed, moved to where he sat half off the bed and spread his legs wide. I moved in and slid my fingers along the wet folds of his pussy, making him take a sharp breath. I checked and he nodded for me to continue. I traced my fingertips along his labia a few times. I put a fingertip on hard little clit and rubbed it a few times,noticing the way it made him shift and breathe ragged. I slid along the lips again and leaned in, little kisses to the inner thighs, left side, right side. I traced the lips again with my tongue, up and down, a little at the clit, back down. I slid my first two fingers inside and licked at his clit again. I searched inside, fingers probing for the spot he talked about.  


As I rubbed against his pelvis he cried out "Right there, keep rubbing that spot"  


I did as told and kept rubbing that sweet spot as my tongue worked against his clit. Without warning I felt his hand grab the back of my head and push me forcefully into his cunt I couldn't quite breath properly with my nose mashed against his pelvis so I just worked my fingers harder. I pressed my tongue against his clit, rubbing it furiously, sucking at it, lapping at it. When I thought I couldn't hold my breath any longer he drove his hips against my, moaning loudly and his pussy gushed around my fingers, spraying against my chin and soaking the front of me.  


He collapsed back on the bed, catching his breath for a couple minutes. I stood up and looked at my clothes. It had soaked the front of my shirt, and a bit of my pants. My dick was making an uncomfortable tent. When Dad looked up seeing the mess I saw his lips start to form an apology, and then he glanced down and licked his lips instead.  


"Do you… Want to try more?" He asked  


"Yeah?" I half answered, half asking confirmation.  


"Strip down and join me in bed then."  


I was out of my clothes quick, noticing that Dad was staring at my dick a little surprised. I worried about size, as all, well I guess most men did. I hoped eight inches wasn't small for my age and climbed into bed. He pulled me in and gave me a kiss as a hand wrapped around my cock and stroked slowly. It was the first time anyone but me had touched it, and the feeling was electric. He kissed his way down my smaller body and took it into his mouth. I came before he had gotten it all in. He coughed a little from the surprise but locked his lips around the shaft, catching it all and swallowing. When he pulled away he started stroking it, looking back up to me.  


"Still hard. You want to…?"  


I nodded again my head still swimming a bit. He layed back on the bed and spread his legs wide  


"I don't have any condoms so pull out before you finish."  


I moved between his legs gripping the base of my cock, shaking a little with nervousness, and my dad helped guide the tip between the hot and wet entrance of his pussy. I pushed inside and he let out a soft pleased moan. I just held it in there for a minute taking in the sensation, of that tight wet grip on my dick. Dad started to gyrated his hips, and I found mine moving automatically. Long slow thrusts at first, finding the best angle. I was going to cum soon, and some instinct took over. I grabbed his legs, pulling them up over my shoulders, lifting his hips off the bed a bit in spite of his bigger body, and started hammering away. He gripped the sheets as I drove deep into my dad's cunt again and again, feeling the tip of my dick banging against the back wall of his pussy before I started to cum. I don't think I had ever cum that much before, it just kept going, shooting one thick rope of cum after another deep inside. He started to say something, some kind of protest, but it just turned into a moan. I stopped once it passed, and started to catch my breath, my dick still buried inside Dad.  


"I thought… I thought I said to pull out… Before you finished." He panted, still laying back  


"Is that the end? I thought I could do that a couple more times,"  


He paused, and his hips moved a little, experimentally sliding up and down the hard length.  


"Fuck it" He muttered "Probably already too late now anyway"  


He pulled his legs down, but kept me inside him as he pushed me back onto the bed, mounting me. With his knees straddling my hips he rode me. I tried to follow his lead at first but he took control driving himself down onto me, a sort of back and forth element to the movement along with the up and down. When he really got into it he leaned back, putting his weight down on his hands and planting his feet, dropping down so the tip of my dick hammered against his g spot. I couldn't keep up.  


"I'm gonna-"  


"Me too"  


And with a few more gyrations he started squirting again, each upward movement coming with a moan and a spray. And I came again, shooting more of my cum inside him. I could see it pouring out of his pussy as he pulled himself off my dick, and rubbed at his clit, a couple more wet splashes hitting my chest. Then he collapsed next to me, panting. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss as we regained our breath.  


"I think I need a nap after that. You might have gotten your dad pregnant, but we'll deal with that later" he said, already nodding off

I started to drift off too, sinking into a blissful post sex slumber, "Yeah…" and after a second to process what I heard "Wait, I what?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist and his pregnant father's relationship becomes increasingly sexual, as the children grow to term.

We'd hooked up a lot since then. Dad had bought a box of condoms and showed me how to put one on. And since it had seemed like a waste of a good condom to put it on just to take it off, I also learned that sex was still fun with it in(just not as much). There were a handful of times that he 'accidentally' walked in on me masturbating and offered to help. I also walked in on him a couple of times, since he started masturbating with his bedroom door partly open, or in the living room("Oh is it past 3 already?").

When it was obvious he was pregnant, the condoms didn't seem necessary anymore. And as he got bigger his hormones went a little crazy and he had the sex drive of, well, a teenage boy. So eventually we'd dropped the pretense as well. I woke up most mornings to find Dad climbing onto my morning wood, and occasionally he’d wake up with me already inside him..

One time, I was watching him in the dining room taking a call with a client, belly starting to lift his t-shirt, no pants, just simple white panties. I came up behind him and ran a hand over the swollen middle. And a bit further down down, feeling the cleft of his pussy through the thin cotton. He turned his head, glancing back at me, never breaking in his phone conversation about measurements and materials, and grinned. He pulled the panties down to mid thigh, leaning over the table, presenting me with a nice view of his firm toned butt, muscular thighs, and the wet lips of his slit. I unzipped my shorts and let them fall to the ground, my erection springing free, and slipped right in. The quiet groan didn't seem to cause any comment from his client, but he arched his back and stuck out his butt more as I pounded his snatch. He made an excuse about a machine running as a regular slapping of my hips against his ass joined the noise. When I was getting close, I gave a few light slaps on his thigh, and he responded by pushing more into my thrusts. When I came, shooting my seed deep into his pussy, I watched him hit the mute button on his phone, setting it down to grip the table and let himself give a long low moan. I pulled out, watching my cum drip from his pussy before he resumed the call, pulling up his panties which were immediately soaked with my cum. After the call was over we went again

Now it was nine months after our first hook up. He was huge. Doctor said it looked like I had twin brothers coming, or twin sons as I knew, I guess both. Dad wasn't big on the idea of maternity wear, saying he wasn't going to buy clothes he wouldn't need in a few months. So mostly he walked around in t-shirts with his belly poking out like a beach ball, framed by his muscular torso, and tipped with a bellybutton that had become an outie. If he bothered to wear pants, he spent a lot of time adjusting them. When he started to get big enough to cause comment, he took some time off from on site work. Gainfully self employed as he was, he was able to take a vacation. It also happened to be summer, so I was out of school. We were going at it pretty constantly. We experimented a little, some kinks easier to try than others. We with bondage which got tangled up to where we were basically tied together, and anal which both of us were a bit too tight and sensitive for that so we put a bookmark in it for now. I still hung out with friends to keep up my normal life, but it was like a porno that only ever got put on pause at home, set to resume at any time.

I came back from a hang out with my friends to a lot of buzzing from Dad's room, and walked in to find him in the middle of of something that looked complicated. He was laying on one side, bottomless, his shirt bunched up over his belly. His shirt had two large damp spots where milk was leaking from his nipples. One foot was planted on the bed and his legs were spread wide. He had that rabbit vibrator stuffed in his pussy, which was also trailing a pink cord to a battery box, and was rapidly working in it and out of his snatch. His butt was plugged up too, a bottle of lube on the sheets, and the plug had a tube going from it to a squeeze bulb. I watched as the already aggressive speed doubled, and the vibrator popped free with a gush of clear liquid that added to a big damp patch on the bed, and the little pink bullet vibrator shot out of him. His fingers went to his clit, rapidly rubbing it while his hips bucked and there was a another wet gush, and another. I was standing close enough to catch a little of the splash on my shirt and shorts.

When he finally stopped, panting on the bed, he looked up and saw me, a little bleary. "It's like I can't cum hard enough"

I looked at him, the wet sheets, the dark spots on my clothes "Want help?"

"Don't ask stupid questions and get out of those wet clothes"

I stripped out of my clothes with the couple of damp patches and climbed onto the bed. I pulled his shirt off, noticing one of his nipples beading with milk. He hadn't grown breasts, but his pecs seemed more swollen than before. I ran my tongue over the hard nipple, tasting the sort of sweet milk. And then I latched on, teasing it with my tongue, sucking gently, easily pulling in a mouthful. I heard his breath take on little moans to the exhalations. I ran my hand over his huge belly for a bit, feeling a sort of ownership and pride. Then I let my hand fall down to his pussy. I slipped a couple finger inside and quickly found the g spot he seemed to get so much pleasure from, and pressed my fingers against it, rubbing. I felt his hand on my wrist grab with desperate need, pushing it harder in.

"Foreplay ended when you got here"

I slipped another finger inside, and when that didn't seem to do, I had four fingers pressed firmly against his g-spot and rubbing, making him moan and gyrated against my hand. Out of curiosity I tucked my thumb in, and found him pressing hard against until my hand popped in. I moved my wrist, rubbing my whole fist against the front wall of my dad's cunt. His hips began to buck erratically as he started to climax

"Don't let up. Keep going" he grunted out

I keep rocking my wrist, pushing hard against him inside, feeling his pussy grip my hand, soaking my wrist as he squirted again and again and then I felt his pussy flooded, a clear liquid gushing out around my hand, and he gasped.

"My water just broke"

I pulled my hand free probably too quickly, causing a groan of mixed discomfort and pleasure. He rolled onto his hands and knees, his belly hanging in the middle. He dropped a hand down to his clit and started rubbing furiously.

"Get the plug" he grunted

It was right in my face with his ass up, like a thin black tail coming from the plug. I tugged at the base, finding it pretty well locked in place. I pulled harder, causing a groan from dad. Following the tube to the bulb I fiddled with the little silver knob and there was a hiss of air, and a low moan. Now I was able to pull the small soft plug easily, seeing my dad's add gaping slightly. I saw his swollen belly visibly tense up with another loud vocalization, and Dad's pussy bulged and parted as the head pushed down the birth canal.

"Fuck me" he ordered with desperate need

And so I did, first time doing anal with Dad, he must have been trying to loosen it up with the plug when our previous attempts failed. I got up to his backside, and lined my hard cock up to the lube slick hole and pushed in. He leaned forward a bit at first resisting. This hole was way tighter and it took a little force to hilt inside but after a couple minutes he was pushing back against it. I could feel something inside him shift and suddenly he was riding it hard. I reached around to tease his pussy, and felt the round mass of the head sticking out. With a sense of the urgency of the situation, I started moving faster, pounding my hips against his rear. I felt something move again, and I was about to cum. I held back as long as I could with Dad thrusting his ass back against me, and he let out a long moan. The pressure suddenly let up just as I started to cum. I felt the gentle thump on the mattress, and a hot splash against my thighs when he came.

I pulled out and moved back to see Dad's pussy gaping, the umbilical trailing from his slit to the baby between his shaking legs. He rolled onto his back, scooping up the first baby boy and holding it to his chest. It started to fuss for a moment before latching onto the nipple. Dad pushed himself up to the headboard, resting against it, pushing sweaty hair up out of his face.

"I don't think I've ever came that hard before. I read about -" he cut himself off with a wobbly moan

The first baby's brother moved into place, this time moving a bit quicker. I could see Dad's grip on our baby remained gentle, but the other grasped the sheets in a white knuckle grip. The gaping slit spread out and pushed open as the head filled it. He planted his feet on the sheets and looked at me

"Help." he moaned

I moved next to him, and placed my hand just under the reduced but still round belly, and put my fingers on his swollen clit, rubbing it like I was trying to bring him over the edge of a building climax. He just raised his hips enough to press into my fingers as I went. Then his hips started to buck, and shake, the head pushing through, the shoulders stretching him wide. And when he came, the rest of the baby practically shot out of him, and his hips bucked more wildly, his pussy squirting hard all over the bed.

When he finished he collapsed back on the bed, panting hard. This time I picked up the baby, and looked at it, and his brother. Doctor said they'd be identical twin brothers, but I could see one distinct difference between the two. The first boy had a penis. This one had a vagina. I guess one favored their other dad's build. If they took after both of us we might need to keep an eye on them when they got to a curious age. I laid next to my dad and passed him our other son, and soon they were both hungrily drinking his milk. I gave Dad a long kiss, resting a hand on his much flatter belly. And we stayed like that for a while.

Once they were full and sleeping, cords were cut, they were bundled up and taken to the crib Dad had built. We were both still naked, and Dad looked down at himself, running his own hand back and forth over the flattened belly. Mine joined it as I stepped up behind him.

"Feels kind of empty now…" he spoke quietly

"... You wanna do it again?" I asked

I felt his hand reach back and find my hard cock. "I think we should move to your bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I should continue this one. I think I like it best as self a semi grounded self contained one chapter quickie. I was surprised at the quick response of kudos and bookmarks and comments. And a follow up was requested so I tried my best. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd seen plenty of "Mom's got a dick" stories, and contributed my own. Not as many "Dad's got a pussy" stories. Niche market probably, but there's one more now.


End file.
